


Taciturno entendimiento

by FujurPreux



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!, Ladyhawke (1985)
Genre: Crossover, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quizá él también había perdido a alguien y no tenía nada más para aferrarse que sus propios recuerdos."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taciturno entendimiento

Navarre guió a Isabeau y a Goliath a un claro que había encontrado con anterioridad, en donde pensó podrían descansar un poco y tomar el desayuno. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron ahí, se encontraron con que ya estaba ocupado. El desconocido, un hombre robusto de cabello rubio y piel curtida por el sol, mordisqueaba la pata de un conejo recién preparado en la hoguera frente a él. La piel del animal, entera, colgaba de una rama del otro lado del claro.

Navarre gruñó para sus adentros. Estaba por dar media vuelta sin decir una palabra cuando, sin decir una palabra tampoco, el extraño movió la mano indicando que no le molestaba que se acercara. Navarre lo pensó. No tenía la menor intención de entablar nada parecido una amistad. Sin embargo, era cierto que, tras tanto tiempo en el camino, echaba de menos la compañía humana. Así que dejo a Goliath atado al tronco de un árbol y a Isabeau sobre una rama antes de sentarse del otro lado la hoguera, la bolsa con sus provisiones en la mano.

-Adalbert -dijo el desconocido tras inclinar la cabeza.

-Navarre -respondió el otro repitiendo el gesto.

El desayuno transcurrió en la continuación del silencio previo. Sin embargo, a través de gestos mínimos, ambos hombres alcanzaron un alto nivel de comunicación. Navarre no pudo menos que sorprenderse. Eso no le ocurría con frecuencia ni con cualquiera, y por la manera en que Adalbert elevaba las cejas, se dio cuenta de que a él tampoco.

No pasó mucho antes de que ambos se sintieran cómodos el uno con el otro.

-¿A dónde te diriges?-dijo Navarre antes de darse cuenta realmente.

-A ningún lugar en específico. ¿Tú?

Navarre alcanzó a sonreír un poco.

-Aparentemente tenemos el mismo destino.

Adalbert sonrió de vuelta en la misma medida.

Navarre se preguntó si también Adalbert vendría de un lugar al que había dejado de llamar hogar, pero de ser así ya serían demasiadas coincidencias.

El halcón lanzó un grito, lo que llamó la atención de Navarre. Giró la cabeza para ver a Isabeau estirando las alas y sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Eres afortunado -dijo Adalbert.

-¿Perdón?

-El halcón -continuó Adalbert, de igual forma con la mirada fija en Isabeau, la expresión ligeramente suavizada-. Te recuerda a alguien importante.

Escuchar esas palabras impresionó a Navarre. Adalbert se había acercado demasiado a la verdad. Mucho más de lo que cualquier otro que no supiera sobre la maldición.

Navarre escrutinó el rostro de Adalbert. No decía mucho, pero, si desde su punto de vista, Navarre era el afortunado... Quizá él también había perdido a alguien y no tenía nada más para aferrarse que sus propios recuerdos. No era el lugar de Navarre preguntar, pero estaba casi seguro de que había acertado.

Mejor no escarbar sin necesidad en viejas heridas. Además, Adalbert había vuelto a guardar silencio.

Era una mañana agradable.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, cada uno retomó su camino. No se demoraron mucho en la despedida. Justo como al principio, una inclinación de cabeza fue más que suficiente.

Apagaron la fogata. Navarre rechazó la mitad del conejo sobrante. Adalbert no insistió. Montó cada uno en su caballo y se alejaron sin mirar atrás. Isabeau voló detrás de Navarre y Goliath.

Era curioso cómo funcionaba esto. Navarre no había pretendido hacer un amigo ese día, y sin embargo había encontrado a alguien con quien entenderse.

El mundo parecía un lugar un poco menos oscuro ahora. Pero Navarre se referenó de decirlo en voz alta. No estaba seguro de si Isabeau lo entendería aun lo suficiente para burlarse de él.


End file.
